Un regalo inesperado
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: ONE SHOT dedicado a la SOURIN WEEK Y AL CUMPLE DE RIN n n


**Bueno Aquí aurorita celebrándole al Tiburón xD por cierto estamos en semana SOURIN a partir de mañana, espero nos apoyen y nos den su opinión. ¡Este one shot está dedicado a todas las fanáticas de esta pareja y de FREE! ¡Las quiero!**

 **Besos y disculpen la ortografía n**

Aurora la Maga (Maria Jose Palacios Aparicio) Author fanworks 'Un regalo inesperado' (fanfiction) and I allow this account: . com to repost my works as I don't own a tumblr account (I don't know how to use it)"

 **Un regalo inesperado.**

 **Por:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

Era un día precioso en Iwaki, el sol reflejaba sus rayos solares con intensidad causando que el clima inclemente de invierno pudiera calentar un poco. Inesperadamente ese 2 de febrero estaba templado, el ambiente un poco húmedo trataba de derretir la nieve que había caído a mitad de enero. Sin duda alguna era un día bastante hermoso y raro. Más aun para un chico llamado Haruka Nanase quien llegaba tarde al centro comercial en donde lo habían citado, a lo lejos notaba a sus amigos Makoto, Rei, Nagisa y sorprendido también visualizo al culpable de aquella extraña reunión.

 **-Lamento la tardanza.-** Se disculpó el moreno con suavidad y mirada inexpresiva, observando con sus orbes azules al peli negro alto quien exclamó.

 **-No te preocupes, Nanase. Yo acabo de llegar.-**

Makoto se rasco la cabeza y expresó.- **Lo encontré dando vueltas en la estación.-**

 **-Sou-chan se pierde seguido.-** Sonrió el rubio del grupito, abrazándose al brazo de su chico peli azul quien se acomodaba las gafas y susurraba.

 **-Por honor a los puntuales ¿podemos comenzar la reunión?-**

 **-…-**

Los cuatro chicos giraron a ver a Sousuke quien era el que los había convocado a todos en ese sitio. Haruka y Makoto habían regresado para pasar la navidad en casa de Tachibana, ambos se habían quedado más de la cuenta para poder resolver algunos asuntos en casa de Haru, quien había llegado tarde por la misma situación.

Rápidamente Sousuke agradeció el que hayan acudido a su llamado, honestamente no sabía si lograría reunir a esos chicos pero al menos ellos fueron fieles y llegaron sin saber el por qué de su intempestivo reclamo a reunirse.

Yamazaki entonces después de analizarlos un largo rato susurró.

 **-Rin regresa de Australia… hoy.-**

 **-¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-** Gritaron Makoto y Nagisa.

Rei y Haru se sorprendieron, mientras que el de gafas exponía eufórico.

 **-¡Eso sí que es sorpresivo!-**

 **-¿Rin, viene?-**

 **-Si.-** Respondió el de mirada verdosa al de ojos azules quien arrugaba las cejas y elevaba su mano a su barbilla, Makoto a su lado trataba de analizar las expresiones faltas en su chico adorado, pero la orca conociéndolo muy bien estaba más que seguro que Haru estaba pensando en algo y ese algo tenía que ver con el reloj y el calendario. Tachibana rápidamente se sobresalto y expresó.

 **-¡Ah! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rin.-**

 **-¡RIN-CHAN!-** Gritaba el rubio, observando a Haru y proponiendo algo.- **Debemos darle una bienvenida y una fiesta.-**

 **-…-** Haru giro a ver a Hazuki con los ojos brillantes y una expresión bastante sorpresiva que apenas y se notaba, después de unos segundos Nanase giro a ver a su orca y este sonrió tiernamente para expresar con voz calma y jovial.

 **-Está bien, le haremos una fiesta… y sí. Si estoy de acuerdo… será en tu casa.-**

Haru sonrió y Rei susurro.- **No sé cómo lo hacen…-**

 **-Es fácil, Haru-chan y Mako-chan han creado un vínculo bastante fuerte y bizarro, ellos se comunican telepáticamente.-**

 **-Sea lo que sea, es extraño.-** Expuso Sousuke asustando a Nagisa pues este estaba susurrándole a Rei en el oído, sin embargo el peli negro se asomó para observarlos con seriedad. **\- Escuchen, Kou está yendo al aeropuerto, su vuelo tuvo un atraso de una hora así que tenemos algo de tiempo…-**

 **-¿Qué tanto?-** Cuestionaba Rei, colocando sus manos en las gafas de forma misteriosa.

 **-Aproximadamente tres horas.-**

 **-Yosh…-** Inquiría Ryugazaki haciendo brillar sus gafas y diciendo.- **El tiempo es relativo, considerando las filas en el súper mercado del almacén y en el metro, podríamos llegar a tiempo pero para que sea todo más rápido deberíamos dividirnos.-**

 **-Rei…-** Mencionó Haru observándole con interés.- **¿Qué sugieres?-**

 **-Hay que dividirnos en dos grupos, solo así podremos cubrir las zonas.-** Estiro su mano derecha y señaló a Makoto y a Haru diciendo **.- Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai, ustedes deben encargarse de decorar su casa para la fiesta y de hacer las compras.-**

 **-¿eh?-** Cuestionaba Tachibana **.- Pero Rei…-**

- **Nagisa-kun y yo iremos con Yamazaki-kun a comprar los regalos.-**

 **-¡SIIII!-** Expresaba emocionado Hazuki tomando el brazo de Sousuke quien susurraba.

 **-Oye…-**

 **-Hay que darnos prisa.-** Expresó elevadamente el de cabellos azules.- **Tenemos alrededor de 2 horas 50 minutos y 18 no 17 no 16 segundos, nos encontraremos en casa de Haruka-senpai, sincronicen sus relojes.-**

 **-Etto Rei yo no tengo.-** Exponía Hazuki.

 **-Descuide Nagisa, usted estará conmigo con eso basta.-**

 **-Oh… okey…-**

 **-Bien ¿todos listos?-**

 **-Yo no estoy seguro.-**

 **-Makoto.-** Llamaba su delfín mirándole con ojos de perrito a medio morir.

 **-Ahhh, está bien, vamos…-**

 **-Muchachos, gracias.-** Agradecía con voz ronca Sousuke cortando el clima y elevando su puño.- **Sabré como agradecerles.-**

 **-Con que nos hayas llamado es suficiente, hemos pasado muchos años sin poder celebrar su cumpleaños en conjunto de Rin así que esta vez será una fiesta muy buena y animada y lo más importante estaremos todos juntos.-**

 **-Si.-** Replicaron todos a las palabras de Tachibana.

Ellos se separaban en dos grupos, El tiempo corría…

 **~*Happy Birthday Rin*~**

2 horas y 30 Minutos para la fiesta…

Kou se encontraba en el aeropuerto, ella estaba de lo más feliz mensajeándose con Sousuke, tal parecía sus otros amigos estaban de acuerdo en celebrar la bienvenida y el cumpleaños de Rin, quien regresaba de Australia luego de ser reclutado por la universidad extranjera, la chica estaba emocionada porque vería a su hermano de nuevo. Había sido un largo año y lo extrañaba, definitivamente lo extrañaba. Es por eso que susurraba.

 **-Nii-san, espero de verdad que disfrutes tu fiesta.**

 **~*Happy Birthday Rin*~**

En el avión:

Rin estaba algo irritado tenia a dos hombres a los lados y estaban conversando de manera indecente a sus costados, eran dos australianos molestos. Matsuoka adoraba a esa gente pero esos dos se pasaban de tarados, contando con esas molestias y que el vuelo se retrasó ese día no había sido el mejor de su vida, pues el suspiraba y pensaba.

 _-"No puede ser, todo me ha salido mal este día, primero me pico un dedo con la puerta del auto de Russel, después se retrasa el vuelo, ahora estos dos infelices y por si fuera poco, hay demasiada turbulencia y me está mareando."-_

Su rostro parecía un poema sus cabellos rojos estaban desordenados y la cara la traía pálida, estaba al punto del acabose ese era el peor día de toda su santa vida, pero había algo que iluminaba ese opaco y desesperante 2 de febrero _._

 _-"Sousuke."-_

Nombro en sus pensamientos, para relajarse en el asiento y tratar de concentrarse en la música que escuchaba con los audífonos a través de su IPAD, honestamente el pensar en su amigo, que desde hace un año, justo después de graduarse se declararon como novios, lo relajaba al 100%. Suspiraba una vez más cuando de pronto uno de los sujetos jaloneó la guía de su audífono y al hacerlo Rin abrió enorme los ojos pues el sujeto responsable de aquello gritaba.

 **-¡OH VIEJO LO SIENTO!-**

El rostro de aquel muchacho al lado de Rin mostraba el auricular completamente arruinado, le había arrancado el audífono y había roto la cuerda, Rin solo podía ver el trozo de alambre color cobre colgando de su audífono y de la cuerda de goma, por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosa centre ellas, abrir la puerta de emergencias y lanzar a esos dos fuera del avión. Pero no podía hacerlo, pues uno, estaba prohibido. Dos, estaban a mucha altura y si lo hacía perecerían todos. Y tres, se despeinaría, eso era lo más importante.

Aquel par estaba miraban a Rin como este tomó su cuerdita y susurro en un claro ingles.

\- **Descuida.-**

 **-Okey.-**

Rin no quería hacer bilis, al menos lo sucedido tranquilizo a ambos sujetos, más sin embargo…

 **-Oye viejo, mira a la azafata.-**

 **-Calla, que nos puede escuchar.-**

 **-Pero tiene unas nalgas.-**

 **-Oye, ni que decir de sus tetas viste, visteeee.-**

Rin estaba que echaba humo por sus orejas, hasta ahora había caído en cuenta que esos dos sujetos estaban hablando de la pobre mujer que repartía bocadillos y la cual se encargaba de que tu vuelo sea placentero y tranquilo, Matsuoka tragó grueso y suspiró tratando de calmar ese malestar que llamaba furia, para silenciar a esos dos animales a la par suya, cuando de pronto elevo su mirada y ahí estaba la hermosa azafata que enseguida comparo con la hermosa Kou, su hermana era idéntica a esa chica.

- **Uy como me gustaría hacerle un…-**

 **-Jajajaja, ¿Y si le decimos que vayamos al baño?-**

 **-Oye no como crees.-**

 **-A que si mira que faldaaaa.-**

 **-Oye…-**

Rin estaba contando internamente de un momento a otro susurró **.- Suficiente.-** Se puso en pie y fue directamente a donde la chica susurrando **.-¿Señorita, puedo pedirle un favor?-**

 **-Si el que sea.-**

-¿Podría cambiarme de asiento, esos dos bestias que están conmigo me están molestando mucho.-

 **-OH SEÑOR CUANTO LO SIENTO, pero no es posible.-**

 **-Ahgs, no me diga.-**

 **-Es que…-**

 **-Por favor se lo ruego, se lo pido.-**

 **-Pues es que…-**

Rin rogaba con ojitos de cachorrito pero nada podía hacer la mujer ya que el único espacio vacío estaba en primera clase, Rin regreso a su sitio luego de escuchar aquello, entonces al hacerlo aquellos dos lo iniciaron a acosar diciendo.

 **-¿Oye no le dijiste lo que nosotros decíamos de ella cierto?-**

 **-No.-** Respondió entre dientes **.**

 **-Oh, entonces te la quisiste conquistar, vamos viejo dinos dinos.-**

 **-QUE NO CARAY, AHORA CALLENSE Y DEJAN DE HACER EL RIDICULO.-**

 **-Pero quién demonios eres tú para decirnos esto**.- Rin chasqueo la lengua, observo a ambos sujetos con ojos asesinos y susurro rasposo y gélido.

 **-Seré su maldita pesadilla si no dejan de hacer ruido o moverse… si no se callan la boca le diré a la azafata que le están faltando el respeto y entonces.-**

 **-A qué soplón.-**

 **-Oye deberías de cambiarte de asiento.-**

 **-HIJOS DE…-**

 **-YA CALLENSE.-** Grito un señor, que estaba delante de ellos, Rin entonces notó como toda la gente los observaba con odio a esos dos chicos, la chica entonces en cuestión se acercó y cuestionó.

 **-¿Todo bien?-**

 **-No.-** Grito el señor que iba adelante.- **Esos dos no han dejado de decir que le quieren hacer cosas insanas a usted, ¿no es verdad chico?-** Rin era observado con piedad por parte de los dos chicos a los cuales observo con picardía y susurro.

 **-Eso es totalmente cierto.-**

La joven azafata entonces exclamó.- **HAY UN LUGAR PARA ESOS PERVERTIDOS**.- los tomo a ambos por la ropa y los arrastró al fondo al lado del baño, después de aquello regreso y se disculpó con Matsuoka a quien expresó.- **Disfrute su viaje señor.-**

Matsuoka se sentó a sus anchas estiro sus piernas y se acomodó mejor susurrando.- **Esto se está poniendo mejor.-** Cerro los ojos para disfrutar lo que restaba del viaje…

 **~*Happy Birthday Rin*~**

En el centro comercial… 1 hora para que Rin llegue.

Tal parece las cosas no estaban saliendo como su preciosa mente lo pensó, estaba totalmente indeciso de pie parado frente a un mostrador, la verdad no sabía que darle a Rin de regalo, tenía pensado en comprar un perfume, pero entonces noto un brazalete y una chaqueta, además de un traje de baño costosísimo, digno de un nadador profesional olímpico, pero no sabía que tomar.

Nagisa y Rei estaban en un dilema también, definitivamente no sabían que sería bueno regalarle a ese tiburón, no obstante el tiempo no estaba apto para la espera debían de llegar a tiempo con Haru y Makoto para la fiesta, por lo tanto Ryugazaki exclamo enormemente nervioso.

 **-Nagisa debes darte prisa, usted también Yamazaki-kun.-**

 **-¡Ehhhh pero Rei!**

 **-Nada de eso Nagisa-kun debemos llegar a tiempo.-**

 **-Entonces hay que apresurarse.-**

 **-Separémonos entonces.-**

Grito el rubio quien salió corriendo dejando solo a Sousuke, el cual al encontrarse solo en aquel enorme almacén no sabía qué hacer, miraba la gente pasar y todo era un verdadero caos, prefirió que lo mejor era elegir uno de los objetos que había destinado, se decidió por el perfume y el brazalete, estaba emocionado pues el vendedor en cuestión lo coloco en una caja roja y con una chonga blanca, no entendió por qué lo había puesto ahí, pero al girarse y observar la decoración que inundaba toda la tienda se enteró que estaban en ese terrorífico mes del amor y la amistad.

Sousuke dio un paso al frente para intentar buscar a los chicos en cuanto lo hizo choco con otro muchacho, quien parecía un poco nervioso, ambos tiraron sus bolsas y entonces el otro afectado expuso tomando su bolsa.

 **-OH PERDONE LO SIENTO.-**

 **-Descuide.-** Inquirió Yamazaki bastante tranquilo, escuchado a lo lejos.

 **-¡YAMAZAKI-KUN!-**

 **-¡SOU-CHAN!-** El mencionado rodo los ojos se encamino hasta donde estaban esos dos y le grito a Nagisa.

 **-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?-**

 **-Es inútil Yamazaki-kun, ya es costumbre de Nagisa-kun decirle así a todos.-**

 **-Jejeje, siii.-**

 **-Bueno estamos a buen tiempo, ¿Quiere comprar algo más de camino a casa de Haruka senpai?-**

 **-Si…-** Respondió el peli negro, mientras notaba como Hazuki trataba de ver lo que llevaba dentro de aquella bolsa.

 **-¿Sou-chan, Sou-chan puedo ver que le compraste a Rin-chan?-**

 **-No, es una sorpresa.-**

 **-Oh vamos.-**

 **-No…-** Expresó serio, para los tres seguir caminando en dirección de su destino, mientras que tras de ellos, el chico que antes había chocado con Sousuke susurraba.

 **-Señorita que pena, perdí mi bolsa, esta no es la mía.-**

 **-¡Oh en serio!-**

 **-Siii, por favor ayúdeme.-**

 **-Oh pues vamos a buscarla.-**

 **-Si…-** Ambos dejaron la bolsa que pertenecía a Sousuke en un lugar seguro mientras la dependiente se retiraba con el joven que parecía estar sudando, ¿Quizás por la angustia de la pérdida o quizás porque su novia lo mataría? No se sabe a ciencia cierta lo que sí se sabe es que Sousuke llevaba el paquete equivocado…

 **~*Happy Birthday Rin*~**

Casa de Haru 30 minutos para la fiesta…

Ya restaban todos reunidos, la casa estaba decorada y los bocadillos y las bebidas se ponían en la mesa, los invitados también iniciaron a llegar, Nagisa tuvo la idea de invitar a todos los conocidos de Rin, desde Nitori, Momotaro, Seijuro, Kisumi entre algunos miembros de Samezuka y hasta su viejo entrenador asistía a la fiesta, los regalos se acomodaban por montones sobre la mesa, no era de esperarse Rin había sido un buen muchacho desde que lo conocieron y no había quien no tuviera un deseo de agradecimiento por su fabulosa amistad, además de eso el hecho que querían felicitarlo pues hasta Japón llego la noticia que sería uno de los nadadores que representarían a Australia en las internacionales.

Aquella casa rebosaba de alegría, la bella madre de Makoto había ayudado a cocinar un pastel, con motivos muy interesantes cortesía Haru, era una suerte que el dicho pastel se cocinara a tiempo, el pastelito de forma rectangular para unas 25 personas estaba puesto en el centro de la mesa, en el medio de este se figuraba un tiburón y unas divertidas figuras de los chicos, muy graciosas.

 **-¿A qué hora viene Rin-senpai?-** Cuestionaba Nitori muy ilusionado ayudando a colocar los adornos en las paredes.

 **-Pues no debe tardar.-** Respondía con calma Makoto, mientras a su lado Haru susurraba.

 **-Hablé con Kou, dice que ya están en camino.-**

 **-¡Oh vaya! Pero Sousuke y Nagisa no han llegado.-**

 **-Eso, espera.-** Nanase marcaba a sus amigos cuando de pronto ellos…

 **-¡Ya hemos llegado!-** Exponía Nagisa, admirando a todos los que ahí estaban **.-¡HARU-CHAN, MAKO-CHAN! toda esta gente.-**

 **-Vaya.-** Susurraba Sousuke, notando a la mayoría de aquellos, Nitori y Momotaro se acercaron para saludarlo y festejar con su ex senpai que regresaba, rápidamente la tarde se había esfumado y la noche estaba llegando, recibieron un anuncio en el cual decía que Rin estaba por subir las gradas que llevaban a la casa de Nanase entonces cada uno se acomodo en sus puestos y se apagaron las luces.

 **~*Happy Birthday Rin*~**

Abajo…

Rin caminaba con Kou a su lado, el llevaba puesto un pantalón negro ajustado, unos zapatos rojos, una camisa de ajustada y hasta los antebrazos de color ocre y una chaqueta gruesa con un gorro que cubría sus cabellos, aquella era de un color gris. La joven estaba emocionada, ella había dado la idea esta mañana para que Sousuke llamara a sus amigos de Iwatobi y así poder hacer algo para su querido Nii-san algo que jamás logre olvidar y tal parecía así sería.

 **-¿Qué hacemos aquí Kou?-**

 **-Pues… es que Haru se enfermó y no ha regresado a la universidad creo que es grave.-**

 **-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes…?-** Dijo acelerando el paso pero entonces detenerse y susurrar.- **Aunque primero déjame llamar a Sousuke.-**

 **-Lo harás después hermano, vamos.-**

 **-Pero es que él…-**

 **-Tranquilo él ahora está en la academia recuerda que se enroló en la academia de policía de la ciudad.-**

 **-Oh cielos, lo sé pero, es que le dije que iría primero a su casa.-**

 **-Vamos Nii-san Makoto está triste.-**

 **-TKS, está bien.-** Expuso con un rostro preocupado para reanudar sus pasos hasta la sima de aquellas gradas en donde ambos visualizaron aquella casa la cual estaba en penumbras **.-¿Oye estas segura de que Haru está en casa?-**

 **-Sí, siiii.-** Dijo empujándolo, para entonces, **Rin tocar el timbre.**

 **-Solo abre, Haru está mal.-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Vamos Nii-san.-**

 **-TKS Está bien.-** Dijo para abrir la puerta y entrar a tientas el recibidor, cuando paso el pasillo que dividía las gradas que llevaban hacia arriba, se condujo a la pequeña sala en la cual susurró **.-¿Haru estás aquí?-** Rin giro a ver a sus espaldas para buscar a Kou pero ella ya no estaba **.-¿Pero qué?-**

Unas pequeñas explosiones se escucharon y las luces se prendieron cuando de pronto todos gritaron:

 **~*Feliz cumpleaños Rin*~**

Las orbes del tiburón se agrandaron al notar que todo estaba tremendamente adornado y analizando cada uno de aquellos rostros el no pudo el evitar quedar asombrado, con esas orbes rubíes las cuales demostraban un brillo incomparable además de dibujar sorpresa, el logro notar que alguien se acercaba y ese alguien era su chico, el cual exponía.

 **-Feliz cumpleaños Rin…-**

 **-Sousuke…-**

 **-Rin Bienvenido.-** Susurraba Haruka mirando a otro lado, Makoto a su lado le susurraba.

 **-Haru.-** Makoto negó, mientras que Yamazaki estaba encargado de retirar la chaqueta de Rin para recibir los enromes halagos y felicitaciones de todos los presentes, comenzado por Momotaro quien se lanzó a él en un abrazo y llorando gritaba.

 **-¡RIN SENPAI UEHHHHH LO EXTRAÑE!-**

 **-MOMO… ARGGG…-**

 **-¡MOMO-KUN!-** Gritaba Nitori.

 **-Ai, dile que se controle.-**

El rugido de las risas se esparció por todos los invitados, mientras que uno a uno le saludaban emocionados, mientras que Nagisa exponía por ultimo **.- Rin-chan aquí están tus regalos**.- Señaló para apresurarse a mostrar el enorme pastel y Tachibana exponer.

 **-Mi madre lo hizo espero te guste, aunque sé que no comes dulces.-**

Kou al lado de su hermano le golpeo una costilla con el hombro y susurro.- **Nii-san… di algo.-**

 **-E… muchas gracias… a todos.-** Expuso.

 **-¡Que parta el pastel!-**

Gritaron en conjunto siendo guiados por Ryugazaki quien llevaba con suma precaución el cuchillo, Ren y Ran se situaron al lado del cumpleañero ellos querían ser los primeros en probar ese exquisito pastel casero, mientras, Sousuke colocaba las velitas y exponía.

 **-Oye crees que puedas apagarlas todas.-**

 **-Baka.-** Murmuraba Matsuoka notando que estaba poniendo demasiadas.- **Oi, Sousuke si le pones una vela más el pastel ardera en llamas.-**

La emoción se volvió a sentir en toda esa casa, las voces se unieron a un coro celestial en el cual ellos canturrearon la típica canción de cumpleaños, Rin entonces animado y sintiendo el calor de las velas cercanas a su rostro, no pudo evitar el sentirse sentimental, cerró los ojos por un rato y escucho al finalizar aquella canción.

 **-¡PIDE UN DESEO!-** Todos lo habían gritado, estaban emocionados.

Kisumi quien se había escabullido fue tras de Rin y Sousuke y espero a que el pelirrojo soplara las velas para que todos aplaudieran y él se elevara para llorar un poco y susurrar.

- **Gracias a todos.-**

Las velas fueron retirándose, y Kou en compañía de Tachibana iniciaron la ardua tarea de partir el pastel, al primero al que le dieron su parte fue a Matsuoka, quien observaba aquel delicioso manjar con orbes brillantes, quizás sería la primera vez que probaría algo dulce hecho con entero cariño y para él, Sousuke lo observaba era tan lindo verlo feliz, mas sin embargo.

 **-Ne Rin…dale una mordida.-** Inquirió Shigino con picardía.

 **-Oh.-**

 **-Sí, que le dé una mordida.-** Expuso con emoción Nagisa, con los cachetes inflados de pastel, mientras Rei.

 **-¡NAGISA-KUN MASTIQUE PRIMERO!-**

 **-Rin…-** Susurraba Haru mirándole con intensidad y emoción.

 **-Está bien.-**

Replico Matsuoka, cuando acerco el trozo de su pastel a su rostro, Kisumi fue rápido y movió la mano de Rin para que este estrellara el pedazo de pastel en su cara, el ambiente se tornó silencioso, puesto que Matsuoka no era de los que les daba gracia ese tipo de bromas, pero después de un rato, y de que el pedazo de pastel cayo de la cara del pelirrojo y este soltara a reírse como un demente todos lo siguieron, Kisumi se rascaba la cabeza mientas Sousuke decía.

 **-Eres un tonto Kisumi.-**

 **-Oh vamos.-**

 **-Toma.-** Le dijo estrellando su trozo para vengar a su amigo, quien aún seguía riéndose, mientras se quitaba el turrón y apartaba sus cabellos, Sousuke por otro lado evito el que continuara haciendo eso, pidió a Haru decirle en donde estaba ubicado el baño, y al enterarse como llegar, tomo a su chico y lo llevo a lavarse la cara, mientras que Kisumi era abatido con pastelazos.

Arriba en el sanitario, Rin no venía nada, mantenía cerrado sus ojos ya que no quería que entrara la azúcar a sus orbes, Sousuke lo guio mientras susurraba.- **Kisumi, tendrá que pagármelas.-**

 **-Vamos déjalo fue divertido.-**

 **-Si es verdad.-** Dijo cerrando la puerta y susurrando.- **Tienes pastel hasta en el cabello.-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Sí.-**

 **\- Sou, dame una toalla o algo para limpiar mis ojos.-**

 **-Ten.-** Dijo otorgando una toalla limpia, Rin limpio sus ojo observo al espejo estaba totalmente lleno de aquel pastel, se soltó a reír y expuso tremendo.

 **-Vaya no pude ni probarlo.-**

 **-Le diré a Nanase que te guarde un pedazo…. Bueno que nos guarde.-**

 **-¿No lo probaste?-**

 **-No, se lo ensarte en la cara a Kisumi.-**

Matsuoka sonrió, observaba al peli negro con cariño y ternura, al tiempo que dijo.- **Te extrañé Sousuke.-**

 **-Yo también… las cartas y las llamadas no cubren ese sentimiento… de querer verte…-**

 **-Tienes razón…-** Dijo el otro para darse la vuelta y mirarle con encanto, Rin lleno uno de sus dedos con el turrón y lo puso rápidamente en la mejilla de Sousuke a quien susurro.- **Listo te ves mejor.-**

 **-¿Qué haces?-**

 **-Creo que tienes pastel en la cara…-** Se sonrojó pero no pudo ser descubierto por el pastel en su rostro.

 **-¿A si?-**

 **-Aja…-** Susurro para acercarse y lamer aquel pequeño trozo, dejando a un Sousuke muy nervioso el cual susurro.

 **-Tú tienes también…-** Dijo siguiendo sus instintos y besando al otro chico quien recibió aquellos labios y en un jadeo confesó.

 **-Sousuke… yo.-**

 **-Cielos Rin, desde hace mucho quería volver a hacer esto.-**

 **-¿De verdad?-**

 **-Si… bueno no el pastel sino más bien besarte.-**

 **-¿Bromeas?-**

 **-No…-**

 **-Pues, entonces…-** Los besos regresaron a su punto, los gruesos y sensuales labios de Yamazaki lo devoraban mientras el otro sentía como su compañero y mejor amigo acercaba más su cuerpo al suyo, Rin puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Sousuke quien llevaba una camiseta negra acompañada de una camisa a botones abierta por el frente de color celeste, había notado sus brazos ser más gruesos y enormes, tal parece a Yamazaki le había caído demasiado bien el introducirse a la academia. Rin quedo sin aliento sintiendo ese fuego que se encontraba en su entrepierna, y la cual parecía estar sumamente dura y erecta, Sousuke resopló y confesó.

 **-Te extrañé demasiado.-**

 **-Oye… ¿Piensas hacerlo aquí?-**

 **-No… quiero hacerlo en mi apartamento… quiero que uses mis regalos, será un hermoso momento.-**

 **-Oh, vaya qué romántico.-**

 **-¿Qué dices si nos fugamos de tu fiesta?-**

 **-No, ellos hicieron todo esto por mí y yo…-**

 **-Pero Rin…-**

 **-Ah, está bien les dirá que estoy cansado.-**

 **-Eso es.-** decía, mientras su chico se daba la vuelta para agacharse en el lavamanos y limpiarse la cara con el agua, mientras que Sousuke emocionado toqueteaba sus caderas y rosaba su paquete a su trasero, mientras Matsuoka reía diciendo.

 **-Eres un tonto.-**

 **-Pero así me amas ¿no?-**

 **-Si.-** Ya estaba limpio y un poco húmedo de su rostro.

Había pasado una hora y ellos se miraban a lo lejos, mientras Rin era acaparado por todos aquellos que cuestionaban qué se sentía estar en las olimpiadas y ser un nadador profesional, Haru estaba inquieto*, queriendo saber de sus palabras todo aquello. Matsuoka contaba paso a paso y generaba enormes emociones, mientras que los demás ya comenzaban a retirarse. Rin agradecía a todos por su presencia y regalos, fue un final de un día horrendo en el cual el encontró la paz y tranquilidad.

 **-RIN-CHAN, ¿No abrirás los regalos?-** Cuestionaba Nagisa curioso y animado.

 **-No, y deja de husmear que son míos.-**

 **-¡PERO!-**

 **-Bueno chicos lamento irme ya pero tengo mucho sueño, ¿Haru puedo venir por los regalos mañana, así Nagisa ve que me dieron y eso?-**

 **-¡WAHHHH!-**

 **-Rin-senpai no debería de darle gusto a Nagisa-kun.-** Reclamaba Ryugazaki.

 **-Tranquilo, ve con calma.-** Respondió Nanase.

 **-Nosotros cuidaremos tus regalos Rin.-** Expresó Makoto.- **Pero este si deberías llevarlo, creo que es de Yamazaki.-**

Rin sujeto la bolsa roja observo a su chico a lo lejos quien iniciaba a recoger la basura que había quedado regada, pero el cual fue reprendido por Nagisa quien le dijo que fuera con Rin a dejarle a su casa, Kou admiraba a los chicos mientras que ambos Yamazaki y Rin se rascaban la cabeza y susurraban.

 **-Kou…-**

 **-Etto, no te preocupes Nii-san… yo, yo me quedaré otro rato para ayudarles a limpiar.-**

 **-¿Estas segura?-**

 **-Si…-**

 **-Claro ve con calma cuidaremos de ella.-** Dijo con prisa Makoto, mientras Haru observaba a la pareja con ojos serios se acercó a Sousuke y lo miro serio, Tachibana rápidamente entendió aquella mirada y susurro **.- Haru, jejeje, no es lo que crees.-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que cree?-** Cuestionaba Sousuke.

 **-Nada.-** Respondió Nanase.- **Tengan cuidado.-**

 **-Si…-** Respondieron ambos para dirigirse a la salida, mientras Kou y los otros se despedían.

 **~*Happy Birthday Rin*~**

Minutos después en el apartamento de Sousuke…

Ambos entraban a ese tan masculino hogar, Sousuke había optado por vivir cerca de la academia cosa que cuando tenía su día libre él podía regresar a ese sitio para hablar con Rin por Skype, era su lugar privado y se pagaba con la beca que el muchacho había logrado obtener.

Rin entraba y expresaba.- **Vaya, se miraba más pequeño en fotos.-**

 **-No exageres es solo un lugar para estar.-**

 **-Si está muy bien, ¿Oye si me dan beca puedo pedir vivir contigo?-**

 **-¿Para que quieres vivir conmigo y estudiar eso, si puedes nadar Rin?-**

 **-Si pero es que así no tendría que estar lejos de ti.-**

 **-Rin…-**

 **-Lo sé, solo bromeo… o mira una pera de boxeo.-**

 **-Oye, deja eso vas a lastimarte las manos.-**

 **-Por dios no soy una chica.-**

 **-Sí, tienes razón, ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo esa vez que nos peleamos en la escuela.-** Rin sonreía.

 **-Éramos unos niños tontos.-**

 **-Si…-**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.- **Bien, iré a darme una ducha rápida, si quieres cambiarte hay ropa en el closet y si gustas puedes ponerte lo que te compre.-**

 **-Qué será.-**

- **Pues averígualo.-** Dijo el peli negro saliendo del lugar para ir al baño, necesitaba remojarse con agua helado, ya que desde el momento en que vio entrar a Rin a su apartamento el calor lo inundo y los insanos pensamientos regresaron sin mencionar su erección, no quería que Rin se sintiera acosado solamente quería pasar un rato tranquilo asolas con él, sin que tanto amigo estuviera cerca y esa noche lo tendría…

Afuera en la sala Rin tomaba la bolsita mientras la abría para ver su interior murmuraba. **-¿Qué rayos será lo que compro esta vez…? espero que no sea un peluche ya tengo muchos en casa…-** Se silenció al notar que adentro había un trozo de telas con encajes **…-¿Pero qué?-**

Adentro había una carta, carta que había escrito su querido peli negro y quien la había metido apresurado al salir del centro comercial, era una de esas tarjetas que compras en los almacenes con motivos de cumpleaños, le pareció muy agradable y más que nada las palabras impuestas en estas…

" **Querido Rin, espero que te gusten mis regalos, los compre pensando en ti… me encantaría ver como se miran en ti y más que nada deseo que lo uses siempre que tengas un evento importante y me recordaras, te amo y estoy loco de amor por ti… aunque no lo demuestre tengo muchísimo que darte y parte de ello es el sueño que tengo de que siempre, siempre lleves contigo puesto mi regalo… te quiere Sousuke…"**

Rin trago grueso, apuñó la bolsa y la tarjeta y susurro.- **Sousuke eres un pervertido.-** Se sonrojó horriblemente, pero después suspiro hondo diciendo.- **Me lo pondré solo esta vez, ni pienses que llevare esto puesto todo el tiempo nunca nuncaaaa jamás.-** Dijo para ahora si irse a la recamara y cerrar la puerta, al lado de aquella habitación estaba la puerta del baño, después de unos 10 minutos Sousuke salía, fresco y relajado, solo con su pantalón puesto, se podía ver el sensual torso musculoso moverse por todo el lugar, mientras cuestionaba por lo alto.

 **-¿Oye Rin en donde estas?-**

 **-En tu habitación.-**

 **-Oh, está bien…-** Dijo para ir a la cocina **.-¿Quieres Té, soda o algo?-**

 **-Eh… soda está bien.-**

 **-Bueno.-** Dijo, para limitarse a ir a la nevera y susurrar **.- Debe estarse cambiando, de ropa para dormir.-** Yamazaki tomaba dos latas de aquel líquido, estaba indeciso si en servirlas en vasos o en las latas, cuando grito **.-¿Oye Rin, ya vas a salir?-**

 **-Espera… rayos como se supone que me pondré esto.-**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-Nada, nada… arg Sousuke.-**

 **-Oye, quieres…-**

 **-Ya voy saliendo.-**

 **-Está bien.-** Dijo para escuchar que la puerta se abría y llevar ambas latas en sus manos…

 **-Y-Ya… ya… estoy aquí.-**

Sousuke elevo su mirada y al hacerlo tiró las sodas al piso al notar que Rin llevaba puesto un conjunto de lencería, color negro con rojo, el conjunto en particular estaba conformado por medias, con encajes decorados, un pequeño calzón bikini, un baby doll trasparente dejando todo a la imaginación y con lazos en forma de cruces al centro de este, Rin estaba completamente apenado y susurraba.

 **-¿Por qué me compraste esto?, eres un hentai, es el regalo más extraño del mundo y para colmo quieres que lo use todo el tiempo ¿estás loco?-**

Silencio sepulcral….

Sousuke, soltó a reírse, tanto que se apretó el estómago con ambos brazos y susurro.- **NO PUEDE SER.-**

 **-¿Qué ES TAN GRACIOSO BESTIA?-**

 **-Es que eso no es mío, y definitivamente aunque se te ve muyyyyyyyyyyy bien no es tu regalo.-**

 **¡¿QUÉEE?!-**

 **-No, oh…-** Yamazaki se llevó la mano a la barbilla, había recordado al muchacho que choco con él en el almacén y susurro.- **Así que eso fue lo que pasó.-**

 **-PUEDES EXPLICARTE.-**

 **-Claro pero primero…-** Dijo yendo al sofá y dejándose caer agrego.- **Este ligero e inesperado regalo, quiero disfrutarlo, a ver… modélame.-**

 **-SOUSUKE.-**

 **-Solo quiero ver.-**

 **-¡BAKAAAAAAA!-** Lo golpeo con la pierna justo en la pantorrilla de su oji verde, para darse la vuelta y enseñar sus bellas nalgas a Yamazaki, este rápidamente se puso en pie y corrió a él y lo abrazo por detrás. De una manera poderosa dijo.

 **-Rin, jajaja, te amo.-**

 **-Idiota.-**

 **-Jajaja, ¿Sabes así se me antoja?-**

 **-Ni muerto.-**

Discutían y hacían berrinches ambos.

Cuando de pronto el silencio rodeo, Rin estaba avergonzado, de verdad que si lo estaba tanto que no le daba la cara a su novio el cual tomo su barbilla y susurro **.- Es un milagro que te haya quedado**.-

 **-I-IDIOTA.-**

Sousuke sonrió un poco más y sin pensarlo dos beses lo beso, aquellos labios acariciaban con tanta suavidad los labios de Matsuoka que este se estremeció, su estómago se sintió vacío y el aliento se fue de su boca. Yamazaki tenía una forma de besar que le hacía olvidar todo a su alrededor. Su peli negro acariciaba su cuello sus cabellos y hombros mientras Rin susurraba.

 **-Eres un tonto ¿Los aves?-**

 **-Esta vez no fue mi culpa.-**

 **-Te amo…-** Corto el pelirrojo, para darle un beso rápido y gritar.- **¡PERO ESTA VEZ NO TE DARE GUSTO SOUSUKE!-**

 **-Rin.-**

Siguió a su chico hasta la habitación, en la cual solo se podían escuchar risas y a Rin gritando.

 **-¡NO ME HAGAS COSQUILLAS!-**

Y así se fue la noche con locuras y palabras extrañas, Sousuke luego dela tanda de cosquillas le explico a Rin que había pasado y se prometió buscar el regalo que era suyo al almacén a primera hora…

Rin había pasado un feliz cumpleaños muy extraño, pero al menos había pasado en grande con sus amigos, esa celebración jamás la olvidaría y menos el bochornoso suceso en el apartamento de Sousuke el cual quedo secretamente plasmado en un celular, por parte de Yamazaki…

FIN.

 **Jajajaja espero le haya gustado xD no quise hacerlo tan largo y detallado espero me entienda pero es que no sé hacer ONE SHOT y lo estoy aceptando es que me extiendo demasiado y pos como que no xD lol en fin que pasen una bella semana SOURIN!**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TIBURONAZO HERMOSO!**


End file.
